The Roswell Incident triology
by wa4lrm
Summary: The family purchased the farm where UFO crashed in 1947. After that, they had spiritual experience and turn the farm into shrine.
1. The Roswell Incident

**TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL/PROMISED LAND**   
**THE ROSWELL INCIDENT**

**Disclaimer:** Monica, Andrew, Tess from "Touched By an Angel" and Russell, Nathaniel, Claire, Joshua, Hattie and Dinah Greene, Erasmus Jones and Andrew from "Promised Land" are property of Martha Williamson and CBS. Professor Declan Dunn, Peggy Fowler and Miranda from "Mysterious Ways" (Chapter 3 only)are property of PAX TVTom, Helen, Jessica and General Thompson are the characters that I have created. I have also created the alien names. The alien names are Abdul, Budul, Cardul and Gredul. No actual names are being used from Roswell. I am not making any money, and it was written only for the enjoyment for myself and other fans. 

**Rated PG**

Tess, Monica and Andrew were at the site where the spacecraft had crashed on 1947. Andrew said, "I was there when three aliens died at the site. A fourth alien was taken to Wright Paterson Air Force base. The aliens had come to help and to teach mankind how to create peace. They had also come to warn about use of nuclear weapons for testing." 

Tess said to Monica, "A new couple have just purchased the old farm. Their names are Tom and Helen. Helen was abducted by space aliens just last night. However, her abduction was for positive enlightenment rather than those who were abducted for medical experiment or impregnantation. That's your assignment, my angel baby." 

Monica asked, "What am I supposed to do?" 

Tess replied, "You are going to open their minds. That family has a special gift. Some miracles are going to happen." 

Monica had come to the farm and knocked at the door and Helen answered. "Hi, I am Monica. I am the therapist you sent for." 

Helen said, "I had a strange experience. There was bright light in the sky last Tuesday night. I had discovered that my watch said 6:00 a.m. and the clock said 8:00 a.m.. Now I believe that I was abducted by space aliens because I had a very strange dream and had missing time of about two hours. Is there any way you could tell me what really happened?" 

Monica suggested, "I will give you regression using hypnosis." 

Helen agreed. Monica began hypnotizing Helen who started to regress back to the time when strange lights were around her house. Helen saw that she was inside the spaceship laying on the examining table. The aliens somehow spoke in my head, "Don't be afraid. We will not harm you." Helen felt unconditional love and inner peace. The aliens did some kind of physical exam. Now Helen came out of hypnosis and she felt much better. 

Helen asked Monica, "Do you like Cappuccino? " 

Monica laughed, "That's my favorite." After they had been talking about the UFO abductions and contactees, Monica now revealed that she had a message for her. Monica said as she began to glow. "I'm an angel sent from God. God has a message for you. God wants you to know that you have a gift. You have a gift of healing. Just look at your hands." Helen hands were now glowing. "You are to build a shrine at the crash site. These four aliens that died in the crash have names. Their names are Abdul, Budul, Cardul and Gredul. Budul is the one that died later at Wright Paterson Air Force base. These aliens have visited Earth thousands of years ago." Helen asked what planets they were from. Monica said, "They are from far away galaxies and are very advanced beings. Those aliens are really heavenly beings. They have come to teach mankind about peace and love." 

Helen and Tom went into the town of Roswell. They went into the supermarket where Helen saw a boy with no hair. Apparently the boy had had some chemotherapy as result of having cancer. Helen had a strong feeling that she could help him. Helen talked to that boy about healings. His father came to him and said, "Hi my name is Russell Greene and I heard what you were mentioning about healing." 

Helen said, "I just have discovered that I have a gift of healing that I seem to have gained from my UFO encounter. I met an angel named Monica and that's how I found out about that gift." 

Russell commented, "I have met Monica myself. I also have met two other angels named Tess and Andrew." 

Helen added, "I have heard about Andrew, the Angel of Death, who came for those three aliens that died on a spacecraft crash in 1947." Helen asked, "Do you live here in town?" 

Russell said "No, we live in a trailer and we just are visiting here. We first visited here two years ago. Nathaniel wanted to visit here again. Do you know where we could stay?" 

Helen suggested, "I have a farm. You are welcome to stay there and I'll be glad to help your son with my healing. We are supposed to build a shrine at the UFO crash site and have it as a healing center." 

Russell clarified, "He isn't really my son, he is my nephew. I have been his guardian because my brother has been in lots of trouble. My brother is an alcoholic and been on drugs. I'll even give you a hand to help you to build a shrine." 

Helen sadly replied, "It's really a shame when a family can't stay together." 

When Russell and Nathaniel got to their trailer, there were Tess and Andrew. Nathaniel whispered. "I'm going to die, aren't I." 

Andrew comforted him, "No, I've come to see General Thompson who retired from the Army." 

Tess added, "I've come hoping that General Thompson will tell the truth about the UFO crash in 1947 before he dies." 

As they got into the trailer, Russell told Claire about having a place to stay at the farm where UFO crashed. Russell said, "I met Helen at the supermarket and she told me about her gift of healing. She offered to let us stay at her farm. I have promised to help her to build a shrine at the UFO crash and they are going to open that shrine as a healing center. She is going to help Nathaniel with her healing. She has met Monica and that's how she has discovered her gift for healing as result of a UFO encounter." 

Tess went to see General Thompson at the rest home. General Thompson was well into his 70's. He was dying from lung cancer as a result of cigarette smoking. Tess told General Thompson as she glowed, "I'm Tess, I am an angel and I have a message for you." 

General Thompson whispered, "I take it that I'm going to die." 

Tess said, "That is not for me to reveal. My message is that you must tell the truth about the UFO crash and how you fooled the public with that story about the weather balloon." 

General Thompson asked, "Am I being punished for telling lies to the public?" 

Tess said, "No, God Loves You and he wants you to know that, when you tell the truth, the guilt that you been holding since the crash will be forgiven. There's going to be a shrine at the UFO crash site dedicated to those four aliens. This shrine is going to become a healing center." 

The Greene family arrived at the farm and parked their trailer near the house. Helen laid her hands on Nathaniel and her hands began glowing. Helen did the healing for about ten minutes. 

Nathaniel commented, "I felt lots of heat from your hands. Will this cure my cancer?" 

Helen replied, "Only God knows. Even if you feel better, you must continue with your medication and doctor's visits. It takes both traditional medicine and spiritual healing." 

Later that night, they watched the news on television. There was a story on the news about a baby in the hospital that was born from a mother that used crack cocaine. Her mother had died as result of an overdose of crack cocaine. 

Andrew appeared suddenly from nowhere and told Helen "You could help that baby. That baby really needs love." Andrew then disappeared. 

After they went to bed, there was another bright light, but this time it came to Nathaniel. When Nathaniel woke up, Monica was there. Monica told him, "Your father will come here to visit you. He is going to seek healing to overcome his alcohol and drug abuse. The message is that you must try to forgive him." 

Nathaniel questioned her, "Was I dreaming or was I taken to the spaceship?" 

Monica continued, " Yes, you were on the spaceship and I have a message for you. When you get back to Chicory Creek, you will discover you also have a gift. You will know when time comes." Then Monica vanished from his room. 

Helen went to the hospital to see the baby that had crack cocaine in her blood. Helen told the nurse, "I saw the news about the baby that has a crack cocaine addiction and I just want to hold her." 

The nurse took her to the room and there were several babies that came from drug addicted mothers. The nurse brought the requested baby for her to hold. That baby was trembling very badly. The nurse said, " That's the one on the news. Her name is Jessica." When Helen was holding Jessica, her hands began glowing. After several minutes, Jessica fell asleep in her arms. Helen prayed for her healing. 

The next day, the television news crews came and knocked at the door. The news anchor said, "We're from channel 8 news and we heard that you are going to build a shrine at the crash site." 

Tom said, "Yes we are and please come in." 

Just as soon the news crew began their interview, Russell looked out the window and saw Tess and an old man in a wheelchair. Russell said, "I believe that old man came to her for healing." Tom went to the door and let them in. 

Tess made the introductions. "This is General Thompson. He retired from the army about 20 years ago. He is dying from lung cancer. He wants to tell the public what really happened during the 1947 UFO crash. He wants you to put that on your TV newscast." 

Now the camera was recording. General Thompson said, "I am going to give the truth about the UFO crash in 1947. That was definitely a UFO that crashed and three of four aliens died at the scene. The other one went to Wright Paterson Air Force Base We did experiments to that alien and later he died. We even purchased the weather balloon for $10,000 and smashed it up. Then we took the photos and made up the story about the weather balloon. That's how we fooled people. Since I am dying, I am donating $10,000 for the construction of a shrine." Tess held up a plaque made of bronze inscribed with the names of the four aliens. 

As soon as General Thompson got back to rest home, Andrew arrived. Andrew smiled kindly. "Hi, my name is Andrew. I'm the Angel of Death and I've come to take you Home." Andrew took him into the light. 

Several days later, the shrine was completed. The inscription read, "In loving memory of those space aliens named Abdul, Budul, Cardul and Gredul who came to Earth to teach mankind to love and have peace." The shrine was surrounded with a fence and the archway above the gate read "God is Love." 

Joe Greene drove up to the shrine. He laid flowers at the base. Joe said with tears to Helen, "I have just gotten released from jail. I've been an alcoholic and addicted to drugs. I have made up my mind to go straight. I could never forget how I destroyed a family in an accident. Tess told me where I could find you. I even heard about my son having cancer. I really want to see my son and than I'll go." Russell, Claire, Hattie, Dinah and Nathaniel gave him a hug. 

Helen held both of Joe's hands and her hands began glowing. Helen said, "May all the peace and love be with you." 

The next day, almost 100 people came to the shrine for healings. Lots of them were in wheelchairs, others were using canes or crutches and some were blind or even deaf. Soon Helen was getting ready to start a service, while Monica came to the podium. Monica said while glowing, "Hi, I'm Monica. I am an angel. I have a message for all of you. It is important that you forgive yourself and others that you may have wronged. God Loves You. Have faith in yourselves and in God." 

Helen spoke up at the microphone, "I have been abducted by space aliens. Really it was more of a close encounter rather than abduction. That's how I received the gift. I am going to hold both of your hands for few minutes. You may feel heat or some other experience. I have no idea what will happen. Only God knows. The services are free, however, there is a basket if you want to leave donations." Helen went to everybody in the audience and touched all their hands, while her's glowed, revealing her gift. After the service was over, some crutches, canes and even wheelchairs had been left there. 

During the night while Helen was sleeping, Monica came to her. Monica said, "I need to show you something." 

Helen asked, "Am I really dreaming?" 

Monica replied, "No, what you are experiencing is astral projection. I'm taking you to Area 51. Don't worry, nobody is going to see you there since we're traveling in astral form." Both Monica and Helen arrived at Area 51. There were two aliens in human form being held as prisoners. 

Monica said tearfully, "These two are really aliens in human form. They were in pods when the spacecraft crashed in 1947. After they survived the crash, they were walking along the road without any clothes. They were about 5 years old at that time. Police picked them up. When the police found out that they were aliens, they asked the Air Force to pick them up. They took them to Area 51. After all, they are innocent beings so why should they be treated as prisoners?" 

Helen asked, "Is there anything we could do for their release?" 

Monica replied, When you start your next healing service, both you and the audience must pray for their release." 

The security guard at Area 51 was watching the two captured aliens. Tess materialized at front of the guard all aglow. The guard stammered, "Who are you and how did you get here?" 

Tess glared, " I'm an angel; I'm a very angry angel. I know all about the captivity of those aliens. God said that you must release those aliens. If you don't there will be publicity about their captivity on television newscast. I do have a secret video camera and this is being taped. If you don't release them, you'll be on television news with the truth." 

The guard said, "They'll kill me if I do." 

Tess calmed him, "God will not let that happen. The security camera already recorded this incident. Just have them look at that video." 

The next day, Helen and Tom were starting the healing service at the shrine. There were more than 200 people present. Helen said at the podium tearfully, "I had an out-of-body experience. I was at Area 51 and saw two aliens being held prisoners. My message is for all of you to pray for their release." 

Tess came in just then with the two aliens which were released from Area 51. Tess glowingly told them, "I'm an angel. God wants to thank you for the prayers for the released of these poor souls from Area 51. These are the two aliens in human form. They are also going to help with the healings." Helen and the two aliens held every person's hand with their hands glowing. 

After the healing service was over, Monica came to the microphone. Monica revealed herself to the crowd, "I'm an angel. I have a message for all of you. It is important that you forgive those people that hurt you. When you forgive, true healings do take place. It is important that you bring peace and love throughout the planet Earth. Remember that the peace and love begin with you. All of you join hands and let's sing "Let There Be Peace on Earth". " 

When the Greene family got back to Chicory Creek, Claire and Hattie took Nathaniel to the doctor for an exam. The doctor came out and said, "I can't believe that! Nathaniel has gone into complete remission. I've never had seen anyone as bad as he was when I examined him just few weeks ago!" 

Several weeks later, Nathaniel's hair had grown back. During the night, Nathaniel saw a space alien standing by his bed. The alien said mentally, "When the time comes, you will know what gift you've been given to help others. God Bless." The alien then vanished. 

Since Jessica no longer had any trace of crack cocaine in her blood, Helen adopted her. 


	2. Return to Roswell

**PROMISED LAND**   
**RETURN TO ROSWELL**

The Greene's Family was traveling to Carlsbad Cavern. They spent a whole day at the cavern. They had spent a night at the campground in their old trailer right at Carlsbad Cavern Campground. The next morning after breakfast Joshua, Nathaniel, Dinah and Hattie went hiking in that park. All of a sudden, Joshua stepped into a rattlesnake. The rattlesnake had bitten Joshua on his leg. Joshua screamed, "I got bitten! I'm in pain!" 

Andrew appeared and said, "Relax Joshua. You'll be OK. Nathaniel, since you got the gift of healing, you can help him." 

Nathaniel laid his hand on Joshua leg and his hands glowed and helped him with the healing. Andrew carried Joshua to the campground. Andrew informed Russell, "Your son got bitten by a rattlesnake. I have a message for you. You must return to Roswell. Tom and Helen will need you. Please stop at the hospital on the way to Roswell. He will need antivenom for his rattlesnake bite. He will be OK once he gets his treatment." 

Russell replied, "You had me worried for a minute. I thought my son was going to die and you would take him. Thanks for helping him." 

The Greene's Family stopped at the hospital and Joshua had gotten his antivenom. While they were waiting, there was a news break on television about the school shooting at Roswell, New Mexico. The news reported that three students died and seventeen students were injured from the school shooting. Russell said, "I think that's why Andrew informed us to go to Roswell. Those school children will need our help." 

After Joshua was released from the emergency room, they continued to travel to Roswell. The Green's Family stayed at the old farm where Tom and Helen lived. Helen was surprised to see them again. Claire said, "This is my other son, Joshua. Last year, he stayed at Erasmus Jones place at Chicory Creek since he had other things to do. He got bitten by a rattlesnake at Carlsbad Cavern Park where he was hiking. Andrew gave us a message to go here. I believe that the school shooting may be the reason." 

Helen replied, "I believe we probably are going to counsel them. Last night, I received a message from Abdul. He had told me that the high school was in heading for trouble. We need to get prayers for them." 

Tom and Jessica came downstairs and met the Greene's Family. Tom said, "I hope you remember Jessica. We are adopting her. She the one that came from a crack cocaine mother that died. She is doing very well." 

Claire replied, "Yes, we do remember her. I'm glad you are taking good care of her. She seems to be happy with you." 

During the night after when Joshua fell asleep, he went out of his body and met Mother Teresa. Mother Teresa said to Joshua, "Don't be afraid, you are experiencing an astral projection. Take my hand and I'll show you around the world." 

Joshua replied, "You must be an angel now. I do remember you when you have helped the poor. Do you know Andrew?" 

Mother Teresa replied, "Yes, I do know Andrew. He helped me when I died. I also met these four aliens that crashed at Roswell during 1947. Their names are Abdul, Budul, Cardul and Gredul." 

Joshua was astral traveling with Mother Teresa over to India, Africa and Mexico. It was really sad to see those children starving and living in very poor conditions. Joshua returned from his astral form to his physical body. When he started to awaken, Gredul was standing next to him. Gredul put his hand around Joshua's leg and his hand glowed. He helped him with healing. Gredul said to him mentally, "Please go to the shrine with your family and pray for those children." 

The next morning after the breakfast, Joshua talked about his experience during the night. Tom, Helen and the Greene Family formed a prayer circle at the shrine. They had spent half an hour of prayer and meditation for the children around the world. They also prayed for those victims of the school shooting. After the prayer and meditation, Tom, Helen and Nathaniel put their hand on Joshua to do more healing on his leg. Nathaniel said, "Your leg looks a lot better now." 

Abdul channeled though Helen and said, "There are subliminal messages of hate and violence on those heavy metal music that youth is listening to. This needs to be change. Since the teens listen mostly to the hard rock and heavy metal music, the lyrics need to be change. It needs to be replaced with a positive message like peace and love. This will makes a lot of difference throughout the world. The prayers need to be returned to all schools. Another problem with youth is that there is not enough time with family. They are lacking love. Most of the parents are too busy working long hours and weekends. What needs to be done is that the children need to spend more time with parents and do things like playing some sports or go on some kind of trip. Most important is that children get love. That's what family is about. God Bless you all." 

Hattie said, "How about if we call the hospital and arrange to have those shooting victims to come down to shrine? We could give them special healing prayers." 

Claire replied, "I would agree with that." 

Helen replied, "I would go along with that. Mother Teresa materialized last night and gave me a message about that. I believe she has a message for them." 

Two days later, all seventeen students were released from the hospital. Helen had arranged for those students to come for the healing service. Hattie said, "How about if all of us go out to the shrine and form a prayer circle?" 

Helen replied, "Yes, let's get everybody out to the shrine. We should spend at least fifteen minutes on meditation." 

Tom, Helen, and the Greene Family gathered around the shrine. Andrew appeared and joined the prayer circle. They were holding hands in that circle and prayed. Russell said through prayer, "Oh heavenly father, I gave thanks for the preparation to heal those children. Please help those children with strength and courage. Amen." 

After the prayer, they had meditated for twenty minutes. After the meditation, Andrew commented, "I have a message for you Helen. When you give the healing service tonight, Mother Teresa is going to have a message for those children. She may take you into a trance. Those messages will be beneficial for those children." 

That evening, all seventeen children came along with their parents. Two of the children were in wheelchairs as result of spinal injuries from bullets. Russell came to the podium and said, "This shrine was built as the memory of Abdul, Budul, Cardul and Gredul. Those are the four aliens that crashed during 1947. They came to help the mankind. Helen is now adopting Jessica. Jessica was a crack cocaine baby that was born from a crack cocaine mother. Now she is in loving hands of her foster parents. Let me introduce Helen. She will be giving you the messages." 

Helen came to the podium and went into a trance. Mother Teresa channeled through Helen and said, "There are many children starving because of greed. There are so many people that don't want to give. Helping others will give you reward. People are creating gas and energy crisis for their greed. The important message is that you must love yourself. Listen to you heart. Please hug each other when you leave. This will heal your soul. Remember, peace and love begin with you. God bless you all." 

Abdul channeled through Helen and said, "That so-called greed is really destroying the planet Earth. There are free energies available. There have been several inventions for alternative energy, but the greedy people are withholding that. If you listen to your heart, you can be the creator for those energies. With God, all things are possible. People must learn to share. There is a need to bring prayers back to school. There will be more UFO sightings in next few years. When you open your hearts, those space brothers will help to restore the planet Earth. That will come when people will accept and change their ways of thinking. God bless you all." 

Helen came out of the trance. She was starting a healing service. Her hands glowed and were touching all other hands that were in need of healing. After the healing, they sang "Let There Be Peace on Earth." 

The next day, the Greene Family went home to Chicory Creek. Those children were passing the words to others hoping the others would learn. 


	3. Back to Roswell

**TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL/MYSTERIOUS WAYS CROSSOVER**  
**BACK TO ROSWELL**

Bill who teaches math came to Peggy's office at Northern University of Oregon. He brought in a tabloid paper to show to Peggy. Bill said, "My wife has been diagnosed with breast cancer and will have to get the chemotherapy. I just wanted to take her to Roswell. There is an article about the shrine where the UFO crashed back in 1947. My only hope of going there is to save my wife, Sue."

Peggy replied, "You can't believe those things in tabloids. Most of those are hogwash."

Bill replied, "Can't you get a substitute instructor for a week. I'm willing to take a leave of absence."

Gloria came to Peggy's office while Bill was still there. Gloria said, "There are several sick people who want to go to Roswell for healing. I am willing to substitute for Bill for a week."

Peggy went to Professor Declan to discuss the plan. Gloria came there also to discuss the plan with them. She brought two other people for healing. One of them was Larry who was crippled with arthritis and Diane had multiple sclerosis. Gloria said, "These are the two others that want to go to Roswell and there are more of them."

Declan said, "Maybe we should go there to investigate the healings at Roswell."

Andrew also came to discuss the Roswell trip with them. Andrew said, "I have been there before and have witnessed the miracles there. The couple named Tom and Helen purchased the old farm where the UFO had crashed back in 1947. They had turned that old farm into a shrine. That's when those miracles started."

Larry said, "I have been crippled with rheumatoid arthritis for 10 years and I will be happy when I free myself from arthritis."

Diane said, "I have been fighting with multiple sclerosis for several years and I feel trapped in my bed most of the time. I love to do gardening, but I can't do it anymore. Since than, I been depressed because I can't do anything any more."

Declan replied, "It sounds pretty strange to me. I'll have to see it to believe it. I even wonder if those miracles really happen."

Peggy replied, "I think that it is happening because people believe in that. Sometimes the mind just shuts off their pain."

Gloria glowed and said, "I'm an angel sent from God. I know that miracles really do happen. There are several places to go to because miracles do happen. There are places like Lourdes France, Fatima, Portugal and Sedona Arizona. People at those places have even left crutches and wheelchairs there. God really loves you. The message is we should all go to Roswell and expect the miracle."

The next day, a bus drove up to Northern University of Oregon and 36 people boarded the bus. Tess was the bus driver. Tess said, "This trip will take two days to get to Roswell. The seats will be comfortable and we'll have several stops on the way."

Two days later, the bus got to the old farm at Roswell which is owned by Tom and Helen. Helen greeted Tess, Professor Declan, Peggy and others from the bus. Peggy and Declan were amazed when they saw the aliens names on the shrine. Helen said, "Welcome back Tess, it's been a long time since I saw you. What have you been doing lately?"

Tess replied, "I'm still doing my assignments and I brought more of those people that are looking for a miracle."

Peggy asked, "What are that names Abdul, Budul, Cardul and Gredul on that shrine?"

Helen replied, "Those were the aliens that died from the UFO crash back in 1947. A couple of years ago, I was taken inside the UFO spaceship. When that happened, I was experiencing inner peace and was spiritually uplifted. That's when I started the shrine and conducted the healing services and even channeled the messages."

Helen continued to tour around the farm. Tom and Jessica came home and met the crowd. Helen said, "That's my husband Tom and my adopted daughter Jessica."

Declan asked, "Do you have any other children?"

Helen replied, "No, I adopted her when she was a new born baby. Her mother died from crack cocaine Jessica had a trace of cocaine in her blood from birth. I helped her with the healing and that's when I adopted her."

Later that day, Helen went to a podium and started to lecture to the audience. Helen explained to the audience, "It's not me that does the healing. I'm only the instrument of God that heals. You must continue with your traditional medicine. We do not guarantee miracles. There are few that happen instantaneously. It's usually a time process, which may take few weeks. You can learn how to heal yourself. I also teach Reiki Healing. This is a very good way to use to heal yourself and others."

Helen went into a trance and channeled for the audience. The channeled message said, "Hi, my name is Gredul. I come to you in love and light. I came here to Earth back in 1947 to help mankind. Unfortunately our spaceship had crashed. The important thing for miracles to happen is to forgive others. It's important that you love yourself. What happened on September 11th was very unfortunate to have terrorists attack. It's very important that all of you need to pray for world peace. Tess will be speaking to you in a moment. She is a wonderful angel and she has some words for you. God blesses all of you."

After Helen finished her channeled message, Tess came to the podium and said while glowing, "I'm an angel sent from God. The message is that God loves you. Some of you might get instantaneous healing. If you don't feel the healing right away, just be patience. You might notice the result in few days. I will be helping Helen with the healing along with three other angels. The others are Monica, Andrew and Gloria."

Monica floated up from the podium while glowing to demonstrate in front of the audience. Monica said, "Let the peace begin with you. Remember this message."

Helen went to Sue to give her healing. Her hands glowed. Sue felt the heat from her hands. Sue said tearfully, "My family had a history of breast cancer. My mother had died from breast cancer about ten yeas ago. My sister had it about three years ago and she is surviving."

Helen replied, "I know that your mother is in a better place. You might want to take Reiki Healing in the next two days. Once you learn that, you can help your sister and yourself."

Tess went to Diane and helped to heal her. Tess put her glowing hands on her and said, "It's your faith in God that heals. Just remember to love yourself for healing to take place."

Diane replied, "I sure would be happy when I could work in my garden again."

Andrew went to Larry and helped to heal him. Andrew put his glowing hands on him and said, "I'm an angel from God. God wants you to forgive your father for what he did in your past. You need to release your past where you were abused during your childhood. I even took your father to the better place."

Larry replied tearfully, "Thanks Andrew, My father was a wonderful man except he was an alcoholic. He had died from cirrhosis of the liver. I'm glad that he is in a better place."

Gloria went to Peggy and Declan and said while her head glowed, "I'm an angel sent from God. The message is that both of you can learn to heal yourself and others. You should have courses like that at your college. You might want to stay to learn how to use Reiki Healing."

Declan replied, "We'll look into that."

The next day, Helen was teaching the Reiki Healing. She lectured about the history as well the technique and uses of Reiki Healing. Helen commented, "Reiki Healing was practiced from ancient times especially from Eastern Religion. Jesus also used it which is known as laying of the hands. Anyone can learn how to heal themselves."

After the lecture, several people were practicing the Reiki Healing. Everyone practiced on each other. Peggy worked on Sue. Declan worked on Larry. Gloria worked on Diane. After that, they switched to work with each other. When Diane worked on Gloria, Diane asked, "Why did my hand feel tingling when I was healing for you?"

Gloria replied, "That's because the angel is working through you. It's a special gift. You can use it on yourself or on others."

After the session, Monica went to the podium and said while glowing, "I have a message for all of you. The healing that you have learned is a gift from God. It's really angels that do work through you. Always pray for guidance for your healing. Once you pray, the angels will work through you. I also have a message for both of you Declan and Peggy. You do have a special gift for healing. You can really teach them at your college. God bless you all."

The next day, Tess took them back home to Oregon. It took two days to get home. Peggy and Declan were talking about offering classes on healing. For the next several weeks, Miranda took up Reiki Healing. Diane was happy that she could do her gardening work. Sue's cancer had gone into remission. Larry's arthritic condition had improved tremendously. A student fell down the stairs and Miranda put her hand on that student's arm. Miranda said, "The paramedics are on the way. This healing I'm doing for you will help you for now, but you will need a regular medical treatment."

The next day, that student came with a cast on his arm. That student said, "My arm was broken. It was a clean fracture. Can you do more healing on it?"

Miranda replied, "Yes, I'll work on it. You might want to take up healing yourself."

As time went by, that student's arm had healed in about half of time that the doctor expected.

THE END


End file.
